create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Matters
"Fusion Matters", also called Episode 1, is the first of the six episodes of the interactive game Fuse's Return. This episode was created and published to the FFL forums and philome.la on 22 May, 2015. It was later uploaded on Kongregate for easier access. This episode mainly serves as an aftermath to the final mission of the shut-down game (Fuse No More, Part 4 of 4), FusionFall, and how the creator describes Fuse returning. This currently the most played episode since 12 june, 2015. Summary Fuse has been defeated by you, the hero of CN, and he returned to his planet without being a major threat anymore, but is it for good, or the threat lingers to expand once again and try to destroy our world? Will the missing Bubbles has something to do with Fuse? Find out in "Fusion Matters"! Plot Fuse has been defeated, and Dexter congratulates you, Numbuh 1 goes to call every fighter to tell them of this good news, meanwhile Dexter, again on the transmission, invites you to a celebration party, since you being the hero in the situation, you can choose whether you want to go or not: 1A: Go to the party: Dexter tells you the party's start, and you head for the laboratory front yard. You see lots of people celebrating and having fun, there's food, drinks and everything, you see Rextic (a member of the FFL community), and he invites to Karaoke, you now have up to three options, to sing Karaoke-style "Wrecking Ball", "Let it Go" or do not sing karaoke at all. If you do not sing, Rextic will be disappointed at you. After the karaoke, you head home to sleep, tired from this situation 1B: Do not go to the party: You'll just head home to go to sleep. After this part the story is non-determinant. You dream about Fuse's defeat and you, the now proclaimed hero of the universe. When you wake up in the morning, you hear steps, coming from the stairs and up to your room. You think it is a robber and begin to panic. You now have the option to "Keep your Ground", or "Attack the Intruder". 2A: Attack the Intruder: You jump from the bedsheets attacking the intruder, but suddenly you see it's Blossom, looking for help. She asks you to go to the Town Hall to speak to the Mayor, because he has some important news. 2B: Keep your Ground: You stand still, waiting for the person to come upstairs, so you can see who is breaking in your house without being injured in the process. Once the intruder finally climbs up the stairs, you see it's Blossom and she needs your help. She heard about your heroism in the Fuse's Lair and wants you to go to speak with the Mayor, because of important news. You can go, or ask about what happened first, if you ask, you have the option to not help them, which will be seen in the next chapter. You go to the Town Hall, and quickly reach the Mayor's office. He is happy that Blossom retrieved you and they explain that Bubbles is missing. You now have up to two options. To help them, or not help them. 3A: Help Them: You'll get to choose a companion, BeauBauer, Ways or the creator, RSunny. No matter what you choose, the outcome will still be the same though, the Mayor gives you a chunk of Fusion Matter. And you must head to a lab to examine it. 3B: Don't Help Them: You don't help them, leaving the Town Hall, you see in the front door there's a strange chunk of Fusion Matter, you can take it, or not take it, depending on your choices, if you take it, you'll go to a lab to examine it, if you don't take it, you'll just head to the end-game choice. You head to examine in in up to three labs, Mojo's, Mandark's and Dexter's, if you enter the Mojo laboratory, he'll instantly deny your request, kicking you out of it. If you head to Mandark's lab, he'll accept, only if you give your companion up (Determinant) ''otherwise, he'll kick you as well, Dexter though, will help you no matter where you went first. No matter if you examined the chunk at Mandark's or Dexter's, they'll tell you that this is Fusion Utonium's missing chunk of matter. They scanned it, and found a trace of the fusion. They suggest you report it to Mayor, and that's what you do. After you found the trace, you see a mysterious portal is opened. You can now enter, or ask for help. '''4A: Enter the Portal:' You decide to go to the portal, relentlessly jumping into it, but falling unconscious. As this serves as an end-game choice, it leads to a cliffhanger and the episode ends here. 4B: Ask for Help: You decide to leave the portal there and ask for help, thinking it's danger lies inside it. You head and call every hero you can find to your assistance, and you head to explore the portal together. As this serves as an end-game choice, it leads to a cliffhanger and the episode ends here. Starring The Player Dexter Mandark Mojo Jojo Blossom Mayor Rextic Edd Numbuh 1 Ben Tennyson Ways BeauBauer RSunny Deaths None Category:Interactive Fiction Game Category:Fuse's Return Episode